Application of an image to a label surface of a computer disk, such as an optical disk (CD, DVD, etc.) can be accomplished by “burning” the image into a coating of thermally reactive material previously applied to the label surface of the disk. The laser ordinarily used to write or read data to and from the information side of the disk can be used to heat portions of the coating associated with pixels of the image to result in a thermal reaction and creation of the image. The laser is carried by a sled, which is configured to move the laser to each of a number of tracks. By turning the laser on and off, a concentric ring of pixels can be formed in the coating applied to the label area of the disk.
Specialty optical disks, in non-round shapes, are increasingly available. Business card-shaped disks, star-shaped disks, and other novelty shaped disks are becoming increasingly available. Unfortunately, application of an image to a label surface of a non-round optical disk is not possible with current systems.